


【EC】加时赛

by Lian_rong



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lian_rong/pseuds/Lian_rong
Summary: 璟璟点梗，来还债。没什么逻辑，就是要EC搞起来。希望pwp也能写着写着就熟练了。基诺沙队长E/泽维尔队长C
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 16





	【EC】加时赛

基诺沙队和泽维尔队的队长是冤家。

所有人都这么认为。

追溯一下根源，可能是六年前的某天下午。Charles一边做热身，一边用蓝眼睛瞟对面球队的阵容。“队长，基诺沙队作弊！他们把特训教练也派来和我们踢友谊赛，这不公平！”

被当成教练的新球员Erik脸色极差，看了一眼对面。气鼓鼓的小矮个，明眸皓齿，嘴唇因为运动的关系而变成艳粉色。漂亮的长相，Erik心想，如果不是说话气人，可能还有好好相处的机会。

忍一时越想越气，退一步越想越亏。在反射弧绕着操场跑了三圈后，Erik装作不经意，路过Charles身边。

“小朋友还是乖乖在家玩桌面足球吧。”

两人扭打在一起，Charles的手肘磕破了皮，Erik的额头划伤了口子。在被“真教练”训斥过后，罚了两人整整一个月收拾器材和打扫休息室。

六年时间，让Erik和Charles从青年队，到优秀球员，再到球队核心。两人依旧没有放弃彼此之间的较劲，加上时不时两队就会切磋比赛，几乎每一次都火药味十足。不过据队员私底下传言，偶尔也能看到两人交谈和谐的情景。比如争吵过后一起去超市，为休息室仓库补充功能饮料和矿泉水，或者是在集训后体谅队员，留下来一起打扫休息室。

今天的切磋训练，身为队长的Erik，由于脚踝有些受伤，暂时做替补。不过，哪怕不能在球场上完整参与比赛，Erik也是个优秀的指导师，这一点毋庸置疑。

叮嘱完副队长Azazel，鬼使神差的，Erik想绕到球场观众席的背后，阴凉的场地，正好能被斜坡挡住阳光。Charles是一个体贴入微的队长，会选择阳光不晃眼的地方作为室外休息点。

果不其然，看到Charles正带着队员进行热身。泽维尔队的球员也都看到了Erik，眼神开始不自然了起来。

“专心热身。”Charles努努嘴，示意Scott不要分心。

Charles没有看Erik，继续专心地压腿，挺翘的臀部撅高，身体重心得以压低，肉感的小腿绷得笔直；灰色的内裤边从白色运动短裤里透了出来，热身出的薄汗让蓝色球衣更加贴合身体曲线；棕色微卷的发丝贴着鬓角，弯曲的弧度像翎羽的尖，搔刮着Erik的心。

两队并没有因为是切磋训练就手下留情。比赛到75分钟，Erik决定替换前锋Azazel，自己上场。

比赛进行到87分钟，两队比分还是1：1平。

这样下去就要加时了，站在己方中后卫的Charles有些着急。Erik完全没有作为伤员的觉悟，上场以后进攻又猛又狠，用假动作骗过了Alex后又连过两人。

最后，在两短一长的哨声中，比赛结束，基诺莎队2:1获胜。

赛后，送走了自己的球员，还有喋喋不休有些懊恼的守门员Kurt，Charles一个人坐在球场的角落里写写画画了一堆关于比赛的问题。直到修整草坪的工作人员推着小车走到他面前，Charles才收起自己的总结，快步走进休息室旁的淋浴间，舒爽地冲完身上的汗水，围了条浴巾回到休息室。然后就被等候已久的Erik按在了休息室的更衣柜上。

在天旋地转的瞬间，Charles庆幸Erik至少贴心地护住了他的后脑勺。两个人突然拉近，近到Charles能嗅到Erik身上沐浴露的气息。

“最后几分钟你放水了。”Erik沉声道，眼睛一眨不眨地看着Charles，“你不会犯那种失误。”

两句陈述句，Charles揉了揉眉心，想推开Erik，又有所顾忌。良久，他有些泄气地抬手锤了一下Erik的胸口，“你受伤了，坐下。”

Erik抓住Charles的手，放在唇边亲了一下，没有放开，慢慢退后，坐到了休息室的长凳上。

“加时赛。”Erik隔着浴巾，揉起了Charles的屁股，“欠我的。”

Erik将头探进了Charles潦草围在腰上的浴巾，用嘴唇包住那粉色的性器，粗糙的舌苔摩擦过娇嫩的铃口，成功阻止了Charles继续说下去。

“你……哈啊……”Charles仰起头喘息，手不由自主地扶住Erik的后脑，“唔……”

Erik的口腔温热柔软，灵巧的舌头顺着柱身，由下蜿蜒向上，在顶端停留了一会儿又整根含入，喉咙轻微的吞咽挤压着顶端的小缝，舌头缓慢摩擦着柱身上青筋。Charles只能勉强控制住自己挺腰的节奏，尽量让性器不顶到Erik的喉咙。

“唔……嗯Erik……”Charles感觉自己射精的欲望越来越强烈，想抽离开却被Erik的一记吸吮弄得腿软。Erik抬头瞥了Charles一眼，莫名的，Charles觉得他有一丝得意，但是已经没有多余的脑细胞去分辨了。

Erik将碍事的浴巾扯了下来，手握着Charles腰，主动让口腔里的硬物抵到喉咙口，深深地吞了进去，逼得Charles惊叫出声射在了Erik嘴里。

Charles膝盖一软，双手扶住Erik的肩膀。

Erik被深喉呛到，轻轻咳嗽起来，嘴角还挂着来不及咽下去的一缕白浊。他笑了笑，吐出Charles软掉的性器，发出“啵”的一声，让Charles本就潮红的脸颊变成了绯红。

“该我了。”说着，Erik从裤兜里掏出安全套。

“你这根本是蓄谋已久……混蛋！”高潮过后的Charles眸中含水，说话气势明显减了一半。

Erik咬开铝制的包装袋，拉下裤子解放半勃的性器，用手指轻轻撑开安全套戴好。

“不，热身之后我才去对面便利店买的，还有润滑液。”Erik看着Charles，又露出得意的笑容，气得Charles想给他一巴掌。

“你敢说热身不是在勾引我？”

“精虫上脑都没阻止你上场……啊……”被Erik狠狠地拍了几下屁股，Charles惊叫起来俯身亲吻Erik的薄唇，尝到了他嘴里自己的味道。

“把润滑液给我。”

“什么？”Erik没有理解。

“把润滑液给我，然后，坐好。”Charles的语气不容置疑。

见Erik没有反应，Charles就直接上手，摸进他拿出安全套的裤兜，掏出润滑液往自己的手上倒。

“我要骑你。”Charles咬住嘴唇，顿了顿说，“防止你断送了自己的脚踝。”

Charles让Erik跨坐在长凳上，一只手扶Erik的肩膀，另一只手的手指则探入后穴。两根手指就着润滑液长驱直入，扩张得又急又狠。略带着自渎的羞耻感让Charles几乎不敢看Erik，混着鼻音的喘息让Erik又硬了几分。

草草扩张了几下后，Charles抽出手指，扶着Erik紫红色的肉棒想要慢慢坐下。后穴有些困难地吃进粗大的阴茎，被肉刃撑开身体的感觉让Charles忍不住一口咬在Erik的肩膀上。

“嘶……”Erik也不好受，手抚摸着Charles的背脊，安抚着他紧张的肌肉。

坐到底后Charles长舒一口气，只要轻微动一下，就能感受到身体里的巨物，整个后穴都被毫无缝隙地填满，随着呼吸而绞紧的肠壁令Erik也爽到头皮发麻。

Charles望着Erik灰绿色的眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇，开始缓慢地上下耸动自己的腰和臀，肉体摩擦声音在安静的休息室里格外淫靡。随着身体慢慢适应，Charles也找准了自己的敏感点，使得每一次坐下都能恰好蹭到，嘴里发出短促的呻吟，酥麻的快感让Charles眼前阵阵眩晕。

“呜……你动一动……”

90分钟的训练比赛，加上高潮和被填满之后的腿软，Charles感觉自己体力快要到达极限了，腰肢和腿已经没什么力气，肉刃几乎顶到最深处，让Charles话都说不出，费力地请求Erik帮帮他。

“邀请敌方突破防线？”Erik向上挺腰，成功让Charles双手紧紧攀附着他的背发出难耐的渴求。

“唔……哈啊……Erik你……”Charles的言语被顶得断断续续，“呜……快点……啊！”

Erik开始更加凶猛地挺动，Charles摇摇晃晃地环住他，努力抑制自己越发放荡的呻吟。

“优秀的前锋，要会……进攻。”被内壁无规律的痉挛吸得无比舒爽，Erik撸动着Charles的阴茎，拇指在前端的铃口不住地摩擦，腰也没有停下，一次次捣入对方内部。

“然后，找到对面防守的空档……”

Charles的呻吟带上了哭腔，呜咽着要Erik摩擦他的性器让他抵达高潮，两人的连接处已经湿的一塌糊涂，濒临爆发的前端被Erik握在手里不得释放。

“破门得分。”

几乎在Erik松开他性器的瞬间，Charles就喘息着射了出来，精液溅在两人的腹部，甚至胸口也沾染上了点点白浊。突然绞紧的肠壁让Erik也失守精关，同时唇舌缠上已经在高潮余韵里失神的Charles。

Erik摘下安全套，打了个结丢进垃圾桶，用从刚刚扯下来的浴巾清理了一下两人身上的黏腻。

“还是要去……冲个澡。”Charles勉力站起身，沙哑的声音把自己都吓了一跳，“一起么？”

————（一♂起♂清♂理♂身♂体）————

翌日，上午。

基诺沙队今日有训练，大家都拥挤在休息室里换着球衣，于是所有人都清晰地看到队长肩膀上有个新鲜出炉的咬痕。

“你家猫到现在还挠你呢。”离开休息室后，Azazel拍了拍Erik的肩。Erik摸了摸自己的小伤口，看着不远处站在球场铁丝网外记笔记的Charles。

“昨天踢了15分钟，脚踝疼，在休息室歇了好久，这不回家晚了急得直咬我。”Erik特意在重点字眼上加重了语气。

“……”Charles的笔顿了一顿，耳朵尖红了起来。

“今天可不踢了，买罐头。”


End file.
